1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a breath guard assembly for a helmet, and in particular to a breath guard assembly for a helmet which is capable of preventing a formation of steam in a shield of a helmet due to a user""s breath of helmet which is worn when driving a motorcycle.
2. Description of the Background Art
A helmet is generally used for protecting a user""s head and obtaining a certain field of vision with respect to an accident which may occur when driving a motorcycle.
In particular, a transparent shield is engaged to a front side of the helmet for preventing a wind when a motorcycle runs at a high speed and a foreign substance from being inserted thereinto.
When a user breaths in a state that a user wears a shield, a steam may be formed in a shield due to a users breathing operation, so that it is impossible to obtain a field of vision. Furthermore, in the case that an outdoor temperature is low in the winter season, the above phenomenon increasingly occurs due to a high difference of temperature for thereby increasing a probability of accident.
As shown in FIG. 1, a breath box 200 is provided for preventing a breath of a helmet user from being directly contacted with a shield 110 of the helmet 100 and guiding the steam to the outside. The above breath box 200 has a certain size for fully covering a nose portion of a helmet user and covering a certain part of a face. An inner portion of the breath box 200 communicates with an air path 100a so that a breath of the helmet user is discharged to the outside through an air path 100a of a front portion of the helmet 100.
However, since the conventional breath box 200 has a certain size for too much covering a front side of the user""s face, the user feels much inconvenience. In particular, the above inconvenience may be increased in the summer season due to an increased temperature and moisture in the interior of the helmet.
As shown in FIGS. 2a and 2B; the breath guards 300, 400 are provided. The above breath guards 300, 400 have a size for covering a nose portion of a helmet user in minimum, so that the inconvenience is slightly increased. However, the breath guards 300, 400 are not capable of fully covering the user""s breath, so that a steam formation prevention effect of a shield is decreased. For example, in a state that the helmet is worn, when the motorcycle stops for about 5 seconds while it runs, a steam is formed in the shield of the helmet. When the motorcycle runs, it is possible to prevent a formation of steam by a wind which is flown into the interior of the helmet through a portion below a user""s jaw. However, when the motorcycle is stopped, since there is not a forwarding blowing wind, the user""s breath may spread in the interior of the helmet and may cause a formation of steam in the shield. The breath guards 300, 400 are engaged to the helmet by protrusions 300a, 400a which are formed in the lower portion. Since the protrusions 300a, 400a are formed in a shape of arrow tip, an engaging operation with respect to the helmet is easier, but it is impossible to detach the same. In addition, it is impossible to separate the same from the helmet for a washing or maintenance.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a breath guard assembly for a helmet which overcomes the problems encountered in the conventional art.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a breath guard assembly for a helmet which is capable of effectively preventing a formation steam in a helmet shield, removing any inconvenience when wearing a helmet.
It is further another object of the present invention to provide a breath guard assembly for a helmet which is capable of implementing an easier attaching and detaching operation of a breath guard from a helmet body.
To achieve the above objects, there is provided a breath guard assembly for a helmet which comprises a breath guard which includes a guard body having a protrusion portion covering a nose portion of a helmet user, a cushion attached to a back portion of the guard body contacting with the nose portion of the helmet user, and more than one engaging terminals formed in a lower end portion of the guard body, for thereby minimizing a spreading of a user""s breath of a helmet in an interior of a helmet and having a certain size for sufficiently covering a nose portion of a helmet user, and a guide which includes a guide body which is vertically inserted into a jaw portion of a front surface of the helmet, an air guide formed in an upper portion of the guide body in a flange shape in such a manner that an air from a front portion of the helmet is moved up along a portion between a shield of the helmet and an outer lateral surface of the breath guard, and an engaging protrusion formed on the air guide and engaged with the engaging terminal of the breath guard.